Sara's new life
by crazyscully
Summary: Sara finds that not everyone can forget thier past. Better than it sounds
1. In the begining

As Sara started to drive away she could see a tear making it's way down Nikki's cheek it was the first sign of weakness the girl had shown

"You know you can talk to me right"

"How can I talk to you I bet you don't even want to take me with you back to your stupid lab"

"Nikki you're a victim I'll do what I can to help"

"Take me home with you then"

Sara drove the rest of the distance between them and the crime lab in a deathly silence how could Nikki even think a Sara would be able to look after a young girl she couldn't even cook pasta without burning it.

As they arrived at the modern lab Sara got out of the car closely followed by Nikki the girl seemed smaller now that she was out in the open almost like a child did on their first day at school sad and worried about what she might in counter once inside.

"Come with me I'll take you to the break room where you can stay while I try to find Catherine" Sara's voice sound more like an order than a request truth was what Nikki had said had brought back painful memorises of her own childhood when she would have gone to the devil him self rather than stay with her parent's

"In here help yourself to a soda out of the fridge while I go find Catherine"

After leaving Nikki Sara set of down the chain of corridors to try and find Catherine who was busy at work in the DNA lab.

"Cath I need some help"

"Unlike you"

"It's not to do with work it's the girl from the house fire social services won't be here for at least 48 hours and well….she asked me to take her home Cath I just feel so sorry for her I suppose she reminds me of me at that age when I was scared and worried"

"It won't be easy teenagers are hard work when their your own never mind someone else and think about what will happen when her parent's come to take her home then what you going to do?"

"She has no family"

"I don't know Sara what will Grissom think and social services proberly won't let you with our shifts look what Eddie tried to do with Lindsey"

"Grissom would proberly be happy I've found something out of work and as for social services I just have to see what happens I need to help her I promised I would"

With that Sara head out of the DNA Lab leaving a stunned Catherine behind and headed towards the break room where Nikki was sitting at the large table in the centre talking to Greg about some rock band.


	2. Nikki's question

Disclaimer I don't own a thing

Authors note Thanks to UnspokenLoves who point out some of my stupid mistakes. I first posted this story ages a go but haven't up date in a long time I hope ive edited most of my mistakes but if not let me and I'll change it.

As Sara started to drive away she could see a tear making it's way down Nikki's cheek it was the first sign of weakness the girl had shown.

"You know you can talk to me right" said Sara in a gentel voice reserved for young children.

"How can I talk to you I bet you don't even want to take me with you back to your stupid lab" snapped Nikki

"Nikki you're a victim I'll do what I can to help"

"Take me home with you then take me away from my family they hate me and I hate them just like I bet you hate me everyone hates me"

Sara drove the rest of the distance between them and the crime lab in a deathly silence how could Nikki even think a Sara would be able to look after a young girl she couldn't even cook pasta without burning it.

As they arrived at the modern lab Sara got out of the car closely followed by Nikki the girl seemed smaller now that she was out in the open almost like a child did on their first day at school sad and worried about what she might in counter once inside.

"Come with me I'll take you to the break room where you can stay while I try to find Catherine" Sara's voice sound more like an order than a request.

The truth was what Nikki had said had brought back painful memorises of her own childhood when she would have gone to the devil him self rather than stay with her parent's.

"In here help yourself to a soda out of the fridge while I go find Catherine" Sara stated as she pointed towards the break room.

After leaving Nikki Sara set off down the chain of corridors to try and find Catherine who was busy at work in the DNA lab.

"Cath I need some help" said Sara from the doorway of the DNA lab.

"Unlike you" said Catherine I a surprised voice

"It's not to do with work it's the girl from the house fire social services won't be here for at least 48 hours and well….she asked me to take her home Cath I just feel so sorry for her I suppose she reminds me of me at that age when I was scared and worried" blurted Sara

"It won't be easy teenagers are hard work when their your own never mind someone else and think about what will happen when her parent's come to take her home then what you going to do?" said Catherine in a worried tone

"She has no family they were all killed in the fire she go into foster care I no what that can be like she would never survive she so scrod up it scary.

"I don't know Sara what will Grissom think and social services probeberly won't let you with our shifts look what Eddie tried to do with Lindsey" said Catherine referring to the time her ex had tried to gain custody of their young daughter because of the shift Catherine worked.

"Grissom would proberly be happy I've found something out of work and as for social services I just have to see what happens I need to help her she reminds me of me and I don't want to she someone else go through what I went through.

With that Sara head out of the DNA Lab leaving a stunned Catherine behind and headed towards the break room where Nikki was sitting at the large table in the centre talking to Greg about some rock band.


	3. Grissom reaction

Disclaimer I don't own a thing

Please review and let me no what you think and whether I should continue.

As Sara walked towards the break room she realised that she need to talk to Grissom but that would have to wait as he was still at the scene she instead walk into the break room and grabbed her self a cup of much need coffee.

So Nikki ive been thinking" said Sara in a louder voice than necessary as she was trying to catch the teenagers attention. Nikki immediately looked up towards Sara who was leaning against the counter.

"Look I no it was to much to ask it just slipped out ok I don't need you to reject me like everyone else does" said Nikki eve thought she was almost crying

"That not what I was going to say I was going to say that if my boss was ok I would take you home with me and we can see what happens that if that what you still want"

After hanging around in the break room with Greg and Nikki Sara head towards Grissom office in hope that he had returned from his crime scene. What Sara was trying to do was starting to hit home and she was worried about how a man that was so personal would react to her asking for advice.

As Sara approached his office it was clear that he was indeed back from the scene she knocked on his door more out of habit than politeness she didn't even wait for a reply before she entered. Grissom was seated behind his mess of a desk surround by many jars containing everything from miss piggy to jars of cockroaches and everything in between.

Grissom looked up as she entered it was a surprise to see Sara enter his office the truth was she had been avoiding him since he turned her down months ago Sara made her way across his office towards his desk a sat down facing her supervisor.

"Grissom I need some advice" stated Sara

"You no Nikki the girl I brought back from the house fire well on the way back she asked me to………. to let her move in with me I don't know why but well I think it something I need to she reminds me of me when I was her age well I was wondering If I could take some personal day to settle her in" splurted Sara

Grissom just stared back at Sara he looked shock he opened his mouth numerous times trying to speak but couldn't eventually he started to speak.

"Sara this is a big step children are a big responsibility when their your own never mind." Grissom was cut of by a fuming Sara "ive had this lecture from Catherine now you can I their help me or not but I am going to do this whether you like it or not."

As Sara said this she rose to leave and was about half way across Grissom's office when he called her back.

"Sara I'll take the days of your card everyone knows you have more than enough but I warn you this will be hard" called Grissom

"I no" and with this Sara turned and walked out of Grissom's office.


End file.
